Utopia - Collection of Kalijah drabbles
by angellus08
Summary: A collection of interconnected and independent drabbles posted from my tumblr. Kalijah some originals.
1. Chapter 1

She looks oddly childlike; lightly swinging in the cool night breeze, the pale moonlight making her skin shimmer. He watches her for a while, as if committing her to memory. Even though he need not because she bears a face he can never forget. And yet, she's the most unique of the doppelgangers. Tatia and Elena are surprisingly similar, but Katerina, she's always been different. One of the many reasons that makes her his weakness.

When she halts her swing forcefully, the old, rusty, metal screeching in protest, and glances up at him from behind her curls, he knows his moment of peace is gone. He must confront her know, do what he came here to do. His steps are heavy and there is a tightening in his chest he can't explain.

She smiles solemnly when he approaches her, glancing at the empty swing next to her and then looks at him expectantly, as if silently asking him to join her. His brows rise in response, clearing indicating that he's doubting her sanity. She only snorts under her breath and lightly shakes her head.

"You're early," he comments, for the lack of anything else to say.

"And you're late," she snips back, a wry smile taking form on her ruby lips, "Or you were just lurking in the shadows for a while."

When he says nothing in response but only looks down to admire his shoes, she continues speaking. "He didn't agree, did he?" she asks, and there is sadness in her voice. A tone of utter defeat, something he never thought Katerina was capable of.

"No." he states, calm and stoic. As if the single syllable word doesn't weigh a ton on his shoulders.

"You tried," she murmurs, "I tried. I always knew this was a possibility." She adds, forcing an understanding smile on her face.

"He gave me a choice," Elijah says, and looks away when a flicker of hope flashes across her face.

"A choice?"

"Them or..." he trails off.

"_Me_." She completes for him, when it's obvious that he can't say it. He nods, almost shamefully, turning his gaze to hers when she stands up. He can see the sudden fear in her eyes, the way they flicker around their surroundings. She's half expecting Klaus to jump out from behind the slide and rip her heart out. She had a moment of peace, a moment of utopia; where she was free, where there was no price on her head, where it was her just her and Elijah and their eternity, _together_. But now it was gone, and if she was honest to herself, it was never _really_ there. Her freedom is like a mirage in the desert, just an illusion, just a dream.

"Katerina..." Elijah begins, but she stops him. Her fingers press against his lips, and she wonders when she'll get the chance to touch him again.

She gulps, straightens her back to exude confidence, because she is _Katherine Pierce_ – survivalist extraordinaire. She can't be his Katerina anymore. No that will only get her killed. She has to go back to being Katherine.

"It's alright," she breathes, moving her fingers over his jaw, "I always knew there was a chance he'd do that. Klaus isn't one to forgive and forget."

"I tried."

"I know you did," she assures him. And she knows it's the truth. But this is what she had always feared. Elijah is loyal; to his morals, to his principles, even to her, but no one more so than his family. He takes their vow of family first more seriously than the rest of them. They don't deserve him, of that, she is certain. But they will have him, of that too, she is certain.

"I-I don't know what to do." He admits brokenly, searching in her eyes desperately, as if the answer to all his misery will miraculously appear.

"I do," she whispers, drawing closer to him, framing his face in her hands, "I'll make it for you. I ran from him for 5 centuries, I'm sure I can survive a few more until I meet my end."

"I wish it were different," he muses after a long silence. And she knows he does; he wishes he wasn't so moral, he wishes he could turn his back on his dysfunctional family. But just as he knows her, the _real_ her, she knows him. And he will never turn his back on his family. He chose his brother over her in 1492, and he'll choose him again.

She just took away his guilt. Now, he doesn't choose to leave her, she chooses to walk away.

"You know the real me Elijah, only you," she says, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight, as she brushes her lips against his, slowly and softly, burning him to his soul, "And I will always love you. Never forget that."

And then she's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Hey guys, thank you for the follows and reviews. Here is another drabble for you, a much happier one ;). And for those who asked, my main tumblr url is _klarolijahs_ but I have a seperate kalijah blog from where I post these drabbles, and that url is _trustinkalijah_. _

* * *

"Stop fidgeting Katerina. Anxiety doesn't suit you." Elijah admonished, walking around the car to stand next to the nervous brunette.

"He's going to kill me," she muttered, pure fear crossing her face as she looped her arm through his elbow.

"No he is not."

"He never said the words – '_I will not kill her'_ – Elijah," Katerina argued, forcefully tugging on his arm, "He's going to decapitate me the second I walk through that door."

"Niklaus' ego is by far the biggest thing to grace this planet. He will _not_ admit it. But he's known where you have been for the past century, and he hasn't made one attempt," he assured her, "And when I proposed this reunion, he said nothing. He knows by now, that you go where I go. You need to calm down."

"I'm scared," she whispered, just as they reached the front porch, "I don't think you understand how much that man scares me," she added hastily, urging him to understand how terrified she was.

"I know, but I'm asking you to trust me. I won't let anything happen to you," he promised softly, dropping his hand to entwine his fingers with hers, squeezing them slightly, "Do you trust that?"

"Yes," she said with a small sigh, knowing that there was no way to avoid this reunion that was bound to end in disaster.

Before he could reply, the door burst open and he was engulfed in a mop of golden. Never before had he seen his sister this cheery, or ever hear her yelp his name with such glee. Happy was an understatement for Rebekah's state, as she hugged him tightly. Sighing into her embrace he pulled one arm around her, keeping his cool demeanor, despite being equally happy at seeing her. Katherine had stepped off to the side, as brother and sister reunited, the frown on her face clearly visible. Elijah was the only member of this doomed family she cared about, the rest of them could go drown in vervain for all she cared.

Rebekah disentangled herself with a happy sigh and turned to Katherine, her eyes immediately hardening as she spat, "Katherine."

"Behave, Bekah," Elijah chastised.

"Oh, I am Elijah. I haven't killed her," Rebekah smiled cruelly, "Yet."

"You're not the one I'm afraid of," Katherine spit back.

"No that would be me," a drawl sounded from inside the house, causing Katherine to gulp uncertainly and inch closer to Elijah.

"Niklaus," Elijah stated, unperturbed by his brother's menacing glare. Klaus only turned his gaze to his brother and nodded curtly, and then disappeared inside, but not before sparing her another hateful glare. Katherine couldn't help but reflect on the difference between the siblings, and how Elijah treated them. Rebekah was still his baby sister, but Klaus was treated more as a business acquaintance than a brother. Yet no one other than her truly knew how much Klaus meant to Elijah.

"See, I told you." Elijah bent low, his lips grazing against her ear and she couldn't help the small smile that crept up on her.

It was like the invasion of the blondes in this house or something, because as soon as they stepped inside, another mop of blonde and bubbly and _annoying_ was in their face.

"Hi! I'm so glad you _two_ came." Caroline said cheerily, positively shaking in her glee as she pulled Elijah into a hug, which he reciprocated awkwardly, before she flounced away. No literally, _flounced_.

She was as nervous as she had been in her whole life, and if it wasn't for Elijah firm grasp on her hand under the table, she was sure she would have fled a long time back. She was in a room with people who she'd been running from for far too long, it unnerved her and if she didn't love Elijah just so damn much, she would have never agreed to this charade. And as if this wasn't enough, Kol swaggered in from the parlor, smirking at nothing in particular and took his seat next to Rebekah.

"Well, well, well, isn't this interesting," he chided, eyeing her curiously, and then turned his eyes to Elijah sitting opposite him and Klaus sitting next to Rebekah, "I've learnt a new word for the day. And it's called; _pussy-whipped_. Which is what you two... OW!" he yelled out loud, when Caroline slammed the knife she was using to cut the meat through his hand. Rebekah sniggered under her breath, while Klaus looked downright proud. Even Elijah's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, do behave Kol," Klaus pressed, though an amused smile formed on his lips, "Or I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"I was wondering when the dagger threats would start," Katherine blurted before she could control herself, and immediately startled when all eyes fell on her.

Klaus' eyes, mirthful and playful just a minute ago, turned to slits as he sneered, "And what concern is that to you?"

"Niklaus..." Elijah began, feeling the need to intervene before his temperamental brother reacted on impulse.

"You've daggered Elijah once. And don't think for a second that I'll let you do it again," she responded with striking confidence, puffing her chest and raising her chin, "That's... why it's of concern to me," she trailed off lamely, suddenly conscious under the brunt of everyone's gaze, especially Elijah's pleasantly surprised one.

Her hand formed an iron grip on his in an instant; both fearing for a second that she had gone too far. But instead a wry smile curled around Klaus' pursed lips as Caroline sat down next to him and slapped her hand on his, as if that would be enough to keep him from flying across the table and killing Katerina. But apparently it was, as Klaus did nothing but shake his head and down his glass of wine in one go.

"Well you'll be happy to know," Rebekah spoke, her voice carrying a tinge of hidden wonder as she apprised Katherine, "That we hid all the daggers. Well, all except one."

"Which I'm keeping around in case this one gets too annoying." Klaus quipped, waving a hand over to where Kol was prying the giant knife out of his hand. Undeterred by the death glare Kol sent his way, Klaus poured himself another generous amount before returning his curious gaze back to his brother.

"Well, even I can't deny that," Elijah mused, a ghost of a smile breaking out on the corner of his lips, "Kol does get a little annoying at times."

Everyone laughed, even Katherine, who hid her smile by taking a generous sip of her drink, as Elijah's fingers relaxed around her. It wasn't much of a welcome, no words of endearment, or confidence. But she knew, that from this family, this was the best she could get.

They didn't like her, yet for the sake of Elijah they would tolerate her. And if she was honest, that was the only reason she was here to begin with. Their mutual love for Elijah was all they had in common.

And for now, it was enough.

* * *

_A/N- If you have an gif, graphic or drabble requests you can go my kalijah blog and request! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- Hey guys thank you for the comments and follows/favorites! I'm glad you are liking these little drabbles. And I hope you continue to like them. _

* * *

_Trust_. People weren't shitting when they said it was the base of any relationship. Friend, siblings, more than friends, companion, lovers; every relationship required complete trust in the other.

And they had no trust between then.

Well, she did. She trusted him with her life, and she quite _literally_ had, when she handed over her freedom to him. He, on the other hand, did not trust her. Not yet, he always said. Soon, he said. But it never came. Not that she could blame him, not completely at least. She had made a name for herself through her infamous betrayals. His family didn't help his trust issues either. Klaus, despite his grand declarations of 'family before all', had, once again, quite literally, stabbed his brother in the back far too many times.

He was in love with a woman famed to be a liar, cheat and untrustworthy.

His brother made a sport out of continuously betraying the trust of his family, especially his older brother.

But Katherine waited patiently, for years and decades. She waited to see that unbridled trust in his eyes, trust for her.

At first, after they left the blasted town in Virginia, he barely touched her. As if worried that she'd burn him. He accompanied her everywhere, observing her with smoky eyes and pursed lips, as if wondering when she was going to bolt. But she didn't, and despite how much she ached to feel him against her, she held on. Only smiled and went about her life, with him, _always_ with him. And then when he was sure that she wasn't going to take her new found freedom and run away, when he was sure that she hadn't been with him just to have him be a buffer between her and Klaus, he let her touch him again, let himself get lost in her again. And she could have died happy that day, if only she saw more than just love in his eyes. She _ached_ to see trust.

She knew he loved her. Trust though, is what she craved more than anything. She yearned to cure him of the disease she had given him. Prove to him, that despite lying about everything in her life; this, them, _him_, she did not lie about.

So she waited patiently. They had eternity, and she'd wait for as long as he needed. But it hurt; it hurt every time he didn't tell her where he was going, it hurt every time he met his siblings in a hurry, it hurt every time she could tell he was stressed but never spoke to her about it. It hurt the most, when injured and in pain, Elijah called on his brother and not her. It hurt so much that she felt actual tears prick her eyes in centuries. But she remembered her resolution to stick by him, and so she did, pushing her hurt to the back, she waited again.

And there had come a point, after many decades; that she began to think he would never trust her. She was his lover, his companion, his _life_ – sometimes he'd say. But she'd never be his confidant.

And as she looked into his dark eyes as he hovered above her, dipping his head to trace a sinful path from her jaw to her neck, dread gripped her heart. Maybe this was her disease; that she'd never get to cure his disease. But she pushed it away, like she always did, and braced her hands on his shoulder, when he ran his hands expertly up her thighs. She could feel his fangs scrape against her soft neck, and her back arched on instinct, already anticipating the mix of pain and pleasure that gripped her body when he fed from her. A soft groan left her when she felt his fangs break through her skin, and as expected, heat pooled in her belly in an instant, driving her to bear her neck and arch into him.

But then he surprised her, pulling out his fangs, a little too soon for her. His hand curled into her haphazard curls as he tugged her head up, nuzzling her face in his neck, just like his was in her neck. Confused for a second, Katherine tried in vain to suppress the sudden ache in her gums, her fangs threatening to burst through, burning with the need to taste him, take him, just as he had her. But she knew she couldn't, he wouldn't let her. He didn't trust her enough. But he was full of surprises today, as he pushed her head against his neck harder, softly murmuring, "Go on. I know you want to," his voice sounded heavy with lust and it sent a shiver down her spine.

Completely taken aback, she pulled her head back to look at him, gulping at the new emotion clouding his face. _Trust_. She could see it in his mirthful eyes as he bent to lightly peck her lips, and nodded softly as her eyes flickered over to his neck, as if confirming in action what she knew he wouldn't put in words. She didn't need to be told twice, as she reared her back slightly, letting her fangs burst through, before sinking him into his neck, feeling him groan above.

She could honestly say that, his blood, his _trust_, was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- Extremely short and extremely angsty. *hides* you guys know I love my angst._

* * *

They say in your final moments your life flashes before your eyes. But what do you see when you've lived for 5 centuries? There have been too many places, too many faces, too many memories, too much pain, just too much. She's always wondered what she would think of, what she would see as she dies.

And somehow, she'd always known it would be _him_.

And that's exactly what she sees as she fights for every unnecessary breath. She thinks not of her time with Stefan, or Damon, or the 100 other men. She thinks of the daughter she never got to hold, and she thinks of _her_ Elijah.

She sees him chasing her in the gardens, her heavy skirt swirling around her. She thinks of overhearing his conversation with Niklaus. She thinks of how much it pained to run away, how it ached to know that the man she loved was just going to let her die. She thinks of the time she saw him in the crowd, decades later. She thinks of the tears that pricked her eyes, the uncontrollable urge she had to go to him, to just hold his hand. She thinks of the last time she saw him, in the dimly lit street as she handed over her freedom to him.

And then dread grips her. Not because she's slowly withering away, not because the wolf bite pumps poison through her body. But because she realizes that he still doesn't believe her. And if she wasn't dying a slow, painful, death in the dungeons; she'd do whatever needed to make him believe.

If she can make him believe in her love, then maybe she'll have done one good thing in her life.

But its not to be. Life is cruel, particularly so to her. She's not Elena, she doesn't get the valiant rescues. No she gets to die cold and alone, drowning in her regrets. And it's him she thinks of, the hurt on his face, the love on his face as her eyes begin to flicker.

By the time Rebekah finds her, she can feel the last vestiges of life leaving her. And it's too late. For her, its always been too late.

She doesn't get a fairytale ending. She just gets an ending.

But there is still hope for her to do that one last thing that can let her die in peace.

So she clings to the blonde's jacket and pulls her closer, her voice coarse and strained, "Please tell Elijah that I love him. I really _really_ do."

Rebekah nods and gulps uncertainly, unfamiliar emotions clouding her eyes. Pain, in the forefront. Not pain for Katherine, but for Elijah.

"I have lied and manipulated everyone in my life. But never him. _You tell him that._" Katherine presses, her aggression shining through in the last words, as if challenging the blonde to disobey her.

She remembers his words, that it's his disease that he keeps trusting her, only to be betrayed.

And when she dies, she dies praying that she's cured his disease.

* * *

_A/N - I can't tell you how much I love your reviews, and I'll be responding to them soon. I just wanted to say that I will be taking a little break from kalijah for a few days. Move my focus back to my klaroline drabble blog and fics and come back to write the rest of the kalijah requests!_


End file.
